Can I Love Him
by ShadowInu19
Summary: Kagome's at her first club she's 21 now, in college. but some times things change and problems start to pop up out of no where!... A/N:this is my first time at posting a story that i plan to keep up and work on. i have no clue on where to start a summara
1. Prologue

TITLE: Can I Love Him?

A/N: ok I posted this before but I deleted it due to the fact it was written horrible I've rewritten it and I can grantee it's at least 5 times better than before plus I was only 13 when I started this…

Anyway hope you enjoy this rewrite

DISCLAIMER: heck, I barely even own my own room! So what makes you think I own anything in this story?... well I do own the plot…

Prologue

SETTING: Modern Time, Dracula's ball Philly!

As a 21 year old Kagome sat on a bar stool, She was wearing a black and red silk tripp corset with a black, red, and white tripp miniskirt, she just thought she couldn't take it anymore. No, it's not life she can't take any more. Though I think she'd prefer being dead then talking to this self centered jerk she's been talking to for the last hour!

"I'll be right back, Hojo" she finally says to him. And the sad thing is he believes her!

"Ok." he said stupidly.

So she went to the bathroom to hide from him for a while. Unfortunately for her she was being followed!

"Hey Kagome" a familiar voice rang in her ear. She recognized it quickly, it was her best friend Sango.

"Hey Sango" she said as she turned around to see her best friend and a handsome young man behind her. "oh, and who is this person"

"Kagome, don't you remember him? It's Miroku! The guy in our litterary class at the college." She informed her.

"Oh, yea I remember him now… hey Sango didn't you say he was the most perverted guy you ever met?" Kagome said recalling the familiar face. Sango blushed and punched Kagome playfully in the arm telling her in girl language to shut up. And she did.

"Oh, so you must be that beautiful girl I've heard so much about from my darling Sango" he said flirtatiously. It was Kagome's turn to blush now.

"Well I'll be back in a few." she said as she headed to the bathroom, again.

But little did she know she had a follower, yet again! But this time it wasn't a friend of hers.

She had a bad feeling about the presence that was following her but instead just brushed off the feeling she was getting.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: ok this is only the first Chapter there are more to come a lot of this story was never written so they'll most likely get longer and better! I am a literary freak I love to write I have a lot of poems that I have written and I have also started to write stories… none of which are fanfics but could be most of them are based on things that have occurred in my life or scenarios that I have thought about over the years. Well anyway, R&R!

You see that button?

You do?

Then click it and tell me what you think and any ideas that might be good for the plot line!

But do keep in mind that Kagome and Sango are in their third year in college. Inuyasha is 25 and in his last year in college.

So far I need ideas on their jobs, styles (clothing, car, ect.), and other possible things that may come up in this fic.

So please for my sack review if you want this fic to get anywhere! I sure want it too!

InuGIRL 1415!


	2. Chapter OneFirefly

TITLE: Can I Love Him

TITLE: Can I Love Him?

DISOWNMENT: hell, I don't even own the comp I'm typing this on! So what makes you think I own any of the Characters in this story? I DO NOT own anyone in this story yet!

I plan on putting in some Characters that are not in the serious that I know!

Well enjoy!

Chapter one-Firefly.

SETTING: restroom at Dracula's ball philly!

She looked into the mirror on the wall; she had been fixing her make-up, which had consisted of thick black eyeliner, eye shadow that start at black and faded into dark red, and red lipstick. The usual theme for someone at a goth night club. She listened to the music she could hear through the door. The band was breaking Benjamin singing the song firefly. This just happened to be one of her favorite songs. Her favorite part was just about to come up, too. She considered herself lucky that Breaking Benjamin had been the band of the evening and that they were playing one of their best songs so far in her oppion anyway. As the part approaches she prepares herself to sing along with the band secretly:

Firefly could you shut your lie Now I know your ways 'cause they're just like mine Now I'm justified as I fall in line and it's hard to try when they're open wide Fuck you firefly Have you lost your light Now I hate your ways 'cause they're just like mine So you lost my friend such a sorry end Now I don't know why so I joke and smile.

The song had just finished, and she had also finished fixing her make-up when the song ended, 'how ironic' she thought gathering her belongings. She had been in the restroom for about 20 minutes now. By that time she had decided to join her friends again before they left for the night.

She walked over to the restroom door she attempted to open the door to the restroom however she was automatically been pushed back into the restroom by 2 men, who looked to both be about the age of 24. As soon as her back hit the floor the door slammed open revealing a man of about the age of 27. He had his long black hair held up in a ponytail.

He proceeds to climb on top of her. She tried to scream then, but his disgusting hand clamped over her mouth muting her scream to a muffle. She felt the sudden urge to cry at that moment she had never felt so scared in her whole life.

Over the years she had been through a lot of terrifying experiences. Her dad would come home from work some days and break into her room just to take his frustrations out on her even if she didn't have anything to do with it. He would beat her. Other days he wouldn't even talk to her he just ignored her. She had moved a lot her parents were never happen in the same place for too long so every few years or less she would find herself in a new school with even more bullies then the last one.

Her mom never did too much with her, she would just go to work when her dad had left hours before and leave her in the house not telling her where she was going even though Kagome was only four or five years old but she didn't really care either. She never acted like a mother should ever in all the horrible years Kagome could recall. The mental illness she claimed she didn't have didn't help in the least ether.

"My name is Kouga and you are my woman now!" he said as he started kissing her lips. She started to sob ruthlessly, pounding her hands on his chest trying to get him off of her, but failed miserably. When he kissed her he bit her lip, making her whimper, as to gain access to her mouth and slid one hand up her skirt. He had already been using the other hand to hold her arms down. But just as he got to her underwear the door once again slammed open and when this happened the man named 'Kouga' if that had been his real name at all stopped kissing her to turn his head to see what the disturbance had been saw another man of about 21 throw the 2 other men that had pushed Kagome into the restroom earlier. When Kagome had realized he was going to help her out of this mess she also realized that 'Kouga' wasn't paying attention to her. She brought her knee up with more force then 'Kouga' could have ever imagined. With that sudden pain 'Kouga' growled and immediately rolled off of her and onto his back muttering something along the lines of "bitch you're gonna regret that". When the man at the door saw this he immediately kicked the bathroom rapist in the stomach making him crunch up in even more pain. The mystery man bent down and picking 'Kouga' up by the collar, pushed him against the bathroom wall, and proceeded to punch the shit out of 'Kouga's' face. After 20 right hooks, 15 left hooks and 10 cheap shots to the stomach, 'Kouga' had passed out and the mysterious man who had rescued her got up and went over to Kagome who by now was on her knees staring at him with slight awe and helped her the rest of the way up off the floor.

"Next time don't go into a restroom at a party a-"he was cut off when she hugged him tightly and said "thank you. What's your name?"

He didn't know what to do really he wasn't expecting her to say anything let alone thank him. He had been a reject everywhere he went. No one ever paid him any mind, unless he had done something wrong.

"Um… you're welcome…my name's…um…Inuyasha…and…uhmmm… what's your name"? He replied. Not really knowing what to do or say. He had always been alone, never had anyone to talk to about his problems no one ever cares about a half-breed. Why would she?

"It's Kagome" she answered shyly not expecting him to answer her question no one ever paid her any mind let alone listen to her question and answer her, that's why she turned to the rocker life style no one judged no one care about difference. Well… most anyway. They left the bathroom together wondering why the other had done the unimaginable. In their minds anyway.

A/N: ok I know I probably could have done better but it's a big improvement from the original chapter that was posted almost 4 years ago. Anyway tell me what you think and any ideas for future chapters. I'll only keep this story up if it's liked. And once again send in some ideas within your reviews. You might see them in later chapters!

InuGIRL 1415

tata for now!


	3. Author's Note

Hey all my loyal readers,

I just wanted to let you know I am officially going to be on an updating hiatus. What do I mean by this you may wanna know? Well what I mean by that is I will be writing chapters whenever I get the chance for a little while and then after I get a good build up of chapters I'll start posting again. So I will be working on all of my stories such as Vampire Prince, Can I Love Him, and When You can live forever. I will also be writing a few one shots and I will post them when I start updating again. So this is my message to all of you that I haven't died and that I am going to finish these stories and to further prove my point I have worked on and finished about chapters in Vampire prince and I have started the next chapter in When You can live forever. I have also picked up an old one-shot ish story I started on an old laptop of mine that I was able to re-find and I will work on that some more that one should only be a few chapters I'm not planning on going more that 5 chapters with that one and as for Vampire Prince that one will be somewhere around 30 some to 40 total chapters. As for when you can live forever that one will have about 10 more chapters. And lastly Can I Love Him I have no idea how many chapters that one will have I have to remember where I was going with it but I would imagine a minimum of 13 more chapter.

Well until I'm back again,

Inuyasha's GIRL1415


End file.
